Celebrity Wars
by xoxoshopaholicdancerxoxo
Summary: This is 10 yrs. after Dial L for Loser. Massie, Claire, Alicia are all celebrities. To be the three IT girls in America, they decide to create an girls singing/dancing group. But when two other girls try to steal the spotlight, what will happen?
1. Summary

**(No more stories for Kristen.) Sorry **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Clique. Or Massie, Alicia, Claire, Dylan…**

* * *

10 years from Dial L for Loser:

**Massie Block:** Her plan in becoming famous came true (naturally) and she is now one of America's most adored actresses, but she still isn't happy. She plans on forming a girl singing/dancing group with Claire and Alicia, but when they do, some things go wrong…

**Dylan Marvil:** Inherited her mother's top show _The Daily Grind._ And was always there to launch her friends in her shows and make them famous. She was also a victim of Tracy's cruel rumor about her.

**Alicia Rivera:** Is known, as an amazing dancer but isn't A-list like Claire and Massie. When she gets the news that she is invited to be in a girl singing/dancing group with Massie and Claire, she couldn't be more excited. It's finally her chance to shine!

**Claire Lyons:** Surprisingly enough, she didn't turn into an actress like what most people thought he would. She is an A-list singer. Massie is an Actress, Alicia is a dancer, and she is a singer. Could it be more than perfect?

Enter:

**Kayla Goldenberg:** All she ever wanted was to be the best dancer in America. She succeeded in winning Alicia, who was now 2nd best dancer. She couldn't be angrier with Massie, Claire and Alicia when they stole the spotlight.

**Tracy Limeny:** A famous reporter who turned to Karla's side and began to spread nasty rumors about Dylan. She loves being in the center of attention… She always knew that being a mean gossiper was better than being a sweet, innocent, unknown reporter.

* * *

The more you review, the faster I will update.. :)

Seriously, _**Please REVIEW!!**_


	2. The Decision

**_Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own the clique!_**

**_Guys, I need a beta!! Please send a message to me if you want to be my beta... I totally suck at grammar, since it's not my first language._**

* * *

"Ugh!" Massie shrieked when she heard her agent telling her that ever since she became one of the most famous actresses, the directors of movies wouldn't hire her unless they have a large amount of money. Massie sighed dramatically, and on cue, her agent turned to leave the exclusive lounge. Massie couldn't take it anymore, she has always wanted to be a model, but by the time she reached 18, it was clear that she wasn't tall enough to be one. She covered her eyes with her long, thing tanned hands. But it wasn't enough to cover the hot tears.

She started to think about her life… "This isn't fair," she whispered to herself, I just needed a few inches to become a model," and then she wiped her face with a tissue. She knew what she was going to do.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

"Miss Lyons, there is someone who is requesting to see you," Danielle came to Claire's special relaxing room.

"Hmm…" Claire wondered who wanted to see her. It was probably a magazine's interviewer coming to ask her about her latest album.

"Who is it?" Claire demanded.

"It's Miss Block, you know the famous actress who starred in more than 16 movies?" Danielle timidly replied.

"Ehmagawd! Are you kidding me? Let her IN!" Claire started to jump up and down, acting like a 6 year old.

"Of course Miss Lyons..." Danielle hurried out f the room and a few moments later, someone strutted in the room.

"Kuh-laire?"

"Ehmagawd it is you!" Claire stepped in front of Massie. Massie examined her outfit. Claire was wearing a pair True Religion jeans, and a Juicy Couture pink halter top. She was also wearing a pair of pink Keds.

"It's been so long!" Massie cried, losing her coolness.

The two celebrities started to bond over tiny things. After 25 minutes of catching up, Claire suddenly asked, "Massie, is there a reason why you came to see me?"

Massie smiled and said, "Actually there is."

"What is it?" Claire calmly asked.

"I want to ask you if you wanted to join my girls-only singing/dancing group."

"Are you dropping your acting life?" Claire was shocked. Massie Block, the A-list actress who scored an Oscar and more awards than she could count, is dropping her acting career?

"Kuh-laire, you know that if we work together, we could be the most famous celebrities in America." Massie whispered.

"Only the two of us?" Claire inquired, more curious than ever.

"Of course nawt, we need Alicia to join too, she'll be the dancer, and we both could be singers." Massie snapped back.

"What if she doesn't want to join?" Claire asked again, and she was having fun annoying Massie.

"Oh, she will, didn't you know than Kayla Goldenberg beated her in a contest and know she is the 2nd best dancer." Massie replied, "You know that she hates being second."

Claire nodded, thinking slowly, after all, she wouldn't be dropping her singing career, and she would simply be joining another group.

"Fine. I will join, but when do we tell the public?"

"Ohh... They'll soon find out." Massie said mischievously, "Now, let's both go to the Rivera's."

"She still lives in her parent's mansion?" Claire couldn't believe it.

"Yeah, a bit strange isn't it?" Massie tilted her head and rubbed her temples.

"Anyways, let's go!" Claire linked her arm around Massie's and on their way out of the room, Claire carelessly said to a stunned Danielle whom seem to be shocked that two of her idols were in front of her, "I'll be leaving for a few hours."

When they walked out of the enormous building, paparazzis and reporters came running in front of them, blocking their path to the limo. All of them seem to ask either about Claire's new album or about why Claire and Massie are suddenly Bffs.

"Miss Lyons, where are you going with Ms. Block?" asked an over excited reporter who was shoving a microphone in front of Claire.

"Ms.Block, when did you and Claire became friends?" inquired an nerdy-looking man, "or are you friends because you two are shooting a movie together?"

"No, we aren't shooting a movie together, and FYI, we've been friends since middle school." Massie smirked and tried to make her way to the limo once more, with Claire trailing behind her, but she was blocked once more by papparazzis**(A/N: is this how you spell it?).**

"Please let them past" shouted Claire's bodyguard, who seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"Finally!" Massie exhaled when they entered the limo.

"Being famous has a price." Claire smiled, and then she realized that she forgot to tell the driver where to go. After she gave the directions, Massie and Claire began to plan how to tell Alicia.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

When they got there, they slowly walked to the front door. Massie bravely knocked it twice. "I wonder how she would react," Massie whispered. The door suddenly opened to reveal Alicia's mother, Nadia.

"Can it possibly be Massie and Claire?" Nadia clapped her hands together and grinned.

"Yes!" Claire said.

"I absolutely ah-dore you two," I trust that you are here for Alicia?" Nadia asked, as she opened the door wider to let the two celebrities in.

"Yeah, we are," Massie sweetly replied. She glanced at Nadia once more before walking into the old mansion. Nadia was still model-beautiful, and Massie wondered if Alicia changed at all.

"But I must warn you two, Alicia is probably a mess," Nadia squinted her eyes.

Claire pulled Massie up the stairs and they both knocked at Alicia's door. When the door opened, they gasped in surprise. Alicia's bedroom was covered in tissues. Then they gasped when they saw Alicia. She was wearing a pair of Juicy Couture cami and short shorts, but her face and hair was a mess. Her face had no make up on, and she had a red nose, and dark circles under her eyes. Her normally silky brownish black hair was tangled.

Before Massie could think of a comeback or criticize Alicia, Alicia held up her hand and let them in.

"What happened?" Claire asked in horror.

"Kayla bea-beat me at th-the dan-cing con-contest." Alicia stuttered.

"Is that all?" Massie asked impatiently.

"James, he-he died cuz of leukemia..." Alicia's voice trailed off, and then Massie and Claire knew why Alicia was such a mess. She lost her dream, and the only person she ever truly loved, besides Josh, who left her in 10th grade.

"Well, we are here, to help you!" Claire grinned.

"We are offering you to join our girl-singing/dancing group," Massie used her professional voice, "If you do, you would become our dancer, while Claire is our singer. I could do both."

"But-but you are an actress!" Alicia sounded incredulous.

"I know I am, but if we unite together, we shall be the best of the best!' Massie hollered.

"uh.." Alicia looked at Claire, and then back at Massie.

"Please Leesh!" Massie tried to convince Alicia

"Oh.. If you accept, we could probably beat Kayla cuz we both sing and dance!" Claire tried t0 sound persuasive

"Great! I will join," Alicia sounded happier than before, "I want to crush Karla."

"But first, we need to turn you into our Alicia before we announce it to the people" Massie replied.

"Point." Alicia began furiously brushing her hair, while Claire did her make up and Massie chose her outfit.

"But where would we announce it in?" Claire curiously asked as she applied eyeshadow on Alicia's eyelids.

"I already have a plan.." Massie grinned devilishly.

* * *

**So what do you think about it so far? Is it interesting enough? Also, Dylan and Tracy would appear soon in other chapters. Review plz!! **

**Xxxx,**

**xoxoshopaholicdancerxoxo**


	3. Planning

**Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own the clique. I only own my characters.**

**Sorry for not updating, but FINALS guys!!**

* * *

"Come awn, Massie, just tell us already," Alicia whined as she walked to her mirror.

"If you weren't my best friend, I would have knocked you down with a comeback already," Massie smirked.

"Whatever Mass," Claire rolled her big blue eyes.

"Okay, fine I'll tell you the plan," Massie casually cocked her head to the side a she sat on Alicia's King-sized bed.

"YES!" Alicia and Claire both sat on the bed and began to look curiously at Massie.

"Do you guys know what happened to Dylan after we graduated?" Massie tried to look curious, since she already knew the answer.

"Uh..." Claire tapped her tanned fingers on her delicate chin, "Not necessarily," she responded.

"Gosh, it has been long since Dylan and I talked." Alicia faked a pout and folded her thin arms across her chest.

"I guess only I'm the only one who knows…" Massie smiled mysteriously and purposely stood up and faced the mirror while taking out a tube of Glossip girl, and began to apply it, acting like nothing happened. She closed the tube and blew a kiss to the mirror and winked at her reflection. Just a few months ago, Massie was asked to be the face of Glossip Girl.

Alicia stared at Massie expectantly. She was hoping Massie was going to hint more about Dylan. Claire tapped her foot impatiently. Finally, after Massie brushed her hair, Alicia blurted out, "What exactly did Dylan to after we graduated?"

"Dylan didn't get into any kind of university, so her mother decided to let Dylan become to main hostess of _The Daily Grind_." Massie explained.

"Ehmagawd!" Claire shrieked, "And she didn't even tell us!"

"Well, I just found out a few weeks ago," Massie looked at her best friends, ah-bbviously annoyed by their reactions. And the two other girls stood up from the bed.

"Wait... What does this have to do with our announcement?" Alicia suddenly cried.

"Do you mean we are…" Claire didn't even finish her sentence when Massie exclaimed, "We are going to announce it in _The Daily Grind_!!"

"Are you serious?" Alicia looked beyond shocked, as her perfect full mouth dropped open.

"And... I also heard that the show is even more famous than when Merri-Lee hosted it!" Massie gushed.

"How did you get us in there?" Claire asked.

"Oh... I have my connections," Massie seemed distracted, as if she was trying to think about something, and then... Suddenly, a earsplitting sound filled the room. Alicia and Claire covered their ears.

"Mass! What happened?" Alicia looked worried, as if Massie just had a heart attack.

"I just remember what Dyll told me..." Massie looked at Alicia and bit her lip.

"What is it?" Claire was once again, tapping her Jimmy Choos.

"Look, Alicia, I'm really sorry, but we to do this announcement and..." Massie took a deep breath, "Kayla will also be interviewed along with us." Alicia's olive skin turned white, her cheeks turned pink and her eyes seem to cloud.

"Ehmagawd! Leesh, are you okay?" Claire nicely asked.

"I'm good," Alicia's innocent eyes suddenly turned fierce, as she replied. "I'll be able to crush her." Massie and Claire glanced at each other. Massie raised her eyebrows and Claire shrugged.

"Listen, Leesh, I don't think crushing someone on TV is considered good when you are famous," Claire cautiously said. Massie nodded.

"Oh don't worry, I'll bet she'll also try some tricks," Alicia winked at them, "Besides, what's life like with out a little drama?"

Claire shuddered, and Massie was thinking the exactly same thing as Claire. _If they didn't eliminate Kayla soon, Alicia would destroy their reputations as A-list celebrities. _After a few minutes of awkwardness, Massie smiled and confidently strutted to the door.

Before she opened it she said, "Shopping time girls!" And they all walked out of the door as if they were models on a runway and glided down the spiral stairs. As they were about to leave, they saw Nadia practicing yoga.

"Bye Nadia!" Massie called out to her.

"Adios mi carinos," Nadia responded.

The three girls then nodded in return, and opened the door. Since Alicia wasn't exactly famous, it surprised her to have paparazzis in her front lawn.

Claire noticed the look on Alicia's exotic face and smiled warmly, "Alicia, don't worry, they'll just take some pics and ask us a few questions," Alicia smiled at Claire gratefully, who grinned at Massie. The three girls linked arms and ignored the questions of the people, and then slided into the limo.

* * *

After 3 hours of shopping in the mall's most expensive parts, the girls completely changed their outfits. The three of them were wearing True Religion jeans, long blouses, Massie with her strappy Jimmy Choos, Claire with her signature Keds, and Alicia with a pair of Mo's Boutique boots.**(A/N: Mo's Boutique is a made-up famous boutique I invented that contains everything and the girls love it.) **They got to the 1st floor and were chatting animatedly.

Then suddenly, someone shouted, "Block?"

Which was followed by another person yelling, "Claire?" The three girls stopped talking and turned to face the mysterious people.

"Derrick?" Massie screeched. This was unbelievable, her ex-boyfriend that she hasn't seen in about 6 years, since their major breakup was _here? _The person who had called Claire turned out to be Josh. Alicia snorted and folded her arms over her chest.

"Josh?' Claire cried out curiously. Why was she looking for _her_? Shouldn't he be with _Alicia_?

Derrick and Josh grinned stupidly and said, "Hey,' at the same time.

Alicia gritted her paper-white teeth and turned to Josh, "What are you doing HERE?" She thundered.

"Derrick and I just wanted to buy more Ralph Lauren stuff," He finished, never taking his eyes off Claire. Claire giggled nervously and glanced at Massie.

"Whateves" Massie said softly.

"Yeah, we were having a great time before you came," Alicia sneered, and Massie rolled her eyes. Alicia could be such a snob sometimes. Claire got the cue from Massie and said, 'We're leaving; we have to go somewhere important tomorrow,"

"Just watch The Daily Grind tomorrow at around 6:00 am." Massie playfully waved at Derrick, who seemed surprised at first, but quickly return the gesture. After that, the three girls strutted out the front door without a good-bye.

Derrick and Josh stared at them and turned to each other. "So do you think Alicia is over the whole in 10th grade?" Josh said, carefully leaving the dramatic word out.

"Of course she isn't over it," Derrick shook his shaggy hair, "and she lost James."

"Who is James?" Josh asked curiously.

"You'll have to find out yourself." Derrick smirked.

"I'm excited for tomorrow," Josh responded.

"Dude, who isn't?" Derrick rolled his eyes.

* * *

**I know this chapter isn't very interesting…but the next chapter will be a lot better so please Review!! **


	4. Show time!

**_Disclaimer: I don't own the clique..._**

**Forgive me for such a late update, I've been really busy and I had to re-write this chapter since I lost my file. ******** 7 pages!! My new record!!**

* * *

**5:00 a.m.**

"Heyy," Claire cheerfully greeted Massie when she glided across Massie's long white limo.

"Hey," Massie looked at Claire's outfit; she was wearing a blue small dress that suited her small but tall frame, she was wearing white diamond peep toes. On her stick-straight hair she wore a light blue barrette that matched with the dress.

Claire smiled when she realized Massie was looking at her outfit and casually asked, "So, rate me!"

Massie giggled and answered, "9.6," Claire tried not to look too pleased.

Massie noticed that Claire was staring into space and said, "Rate ME" Claire nodded and tapped her manicured nails against her temples. Massie was wearing dark wash True Religion jeans, a navy halter top from Ralph Lauren, a navy headband, and Navy Jimmy Choos.t.

"Hmm, 9.8!" Claire responded, "Did you forget to put on Glossip girl?"

"Ehmagawd, I did!" Massie was beyond surprised; she never forgot about her beloved lip gloss, she began applying the latest flavor, Cherry Dip.

When they got to Alicia's mansion, the driver once again hopped out of his seat and opened the door for Alicia. When she stepped in the limo, Claire gasped and Massie grinned. Alicia's tanned body glowed with shimmer powder, and black leggings, dance shoes, a Chanel bag, high ponytail, a Ralph Lauren tank top, Angel perfume completed her look. Alicia smiled excitedly and winked at Massie and Claire. She knew what they were thinking, _the old Alicia was back!_

"Wow, Leesh," Claire managed to whisper.

"Alicia, it's nice to have you back as out ultra stylish, half Spanish, gossip queen." Massie cleared her throat before she spoke.

"I'm ready," Alicia felt giddy.

"Show time!" Massie whisper-yelled as the limo stopped and they piled out of the door with cameras flashing at their directions.

"Can you guys believe that we are getting interviewed?" Claire asked her two bffs while waving to her fans who were screaming** CLAIRE IS MY IDOL** over and over again, "Remember when we came here to see Abby and Hadley?"

"Given," Alicia turned to Massie.

"Let's go in to prepare," Massie urged. Massie entered the front door with Alicia following behind her.

"Okay," Claire gave a final wave and entered the front door. "Ahh," She mumbled when air-conditioner came her way and she felt her knees weakening.

"Hurry Kuh-laire!" Alicia hissed at Claire. Claire hurried to follow Massie and Alicia into the green room.

The three of them checked in and after the makeup artists were finished with their makeup, they entered the green room. As they entered the green room, Massie sat close to a mirror and began furiously checking her makeup and outfit, she thought that they applied to little mascara. Claire immediately slammed herself against the row of colorful beanbags and exhaled slowly. Alicia sat down on a pink couch, took a cherry out of the colorful checkered bowl and ate the cherry while examining the room.

They were all calm before they heard another click and they all turned to look who was there. Alicia fidgeted when she saw who was standing by the door. _Kayla Goldenberg was here._

She purposely strutted to the couch across from Alicia. "So, I see that you have finished crying your eyes out," Kayla stated loudly.

"Ahem," Massie coughed so Kayla would notice that Claire and Massie were also in the room.

"Heyy Claire," Kayla greeted Claire as if Claire was her best friend. Claire simply rolled her eyes and muttered, "LBR."

"Hullo Kay-largh" Massie waved her hands in front of Kayla.

"Excuse-moi but do you have a problem with my name?" Kayla didn't recognize who Massie was since she had never seen her in real life, only in movies, where she was always disgusted as someone else.

"Given," Massie automatically replied.

Kayla rolled her eyes; she was oblivious that Massie was the alpha of Alicia and Claire, which makes her even more important than them.

"You are all such losers, like seriously, who pronounces such an easy name in a wrong way and who says _LBR_?"

"I do, and I'll bet I'm more famous then you will ever be in ten years even if you are a professional dancer," Massie hissed at an awestruck Kayla.

"Who do you think you are?" Kayla snottily asked Massie.

"I think I am the mega-famous actress Massie Block, who was starred in more than 16 movies and which 7 of them scored an Oscar for her and her directors." Massie answered with a smirk.

Kayla's mouth dropped open. (In Kayla's thoughts):_ how could I have been so stupid? I should have known that if Claire and Alicia were already more famous than her even though she beat Alicia in a contest, of course their leader would be more famous than the two of them together. Ugh! My plan to be friends with the famous Massie Block to make me A-list is ruined. _

By the time she woke up from her thoughts, Alicia was laughing and Claire was singing one of her most recent hits. Massie raised one of her perfectly arched eyebrows at Kayla, and glanced at the clock on the wall.

"Guys, let's go, we don't want to be late," Massie instructed as she stood up.

"Point," Alicia whispered, and Claire nodded.

Massie strolled out of the door, with her shoes click-clacking behind her. Alicia and Claire linked arms and walked to the door together. Alicia turned her head ever so slightly to glare at Kayla. Kayla was caught off guard by this reaction, but her sneer returned to her face. Claire whispered something to Alicia; they both smirked and left the room.

When Massie, Alicia, Claire and Kayla were onstage, the director signaled them to sit down on couches. Claire sat on a swinging chair, Alicia and Massie on a red couch, and Kayla on a black chair similar to Claire's. Dylan came onstage, with a smile on her face. She mouthed, "Hey," to Alicia, gave Claire thumbs up, and winked at Massie while sitting on her leopard print fuzzy couch. "

We're going live in 5, 4, three, two annnn-d ONE!" The director called out.

"Good Morning Westchester, today we're lucky enough to have not two, not three, but FOUR celebrities live," Dylan's smile was sugary sweet, "So, Kayla what's up with your life now?"

Kayla's grin widened, "A few weeks ago, I attended a formal dancing contest, and beat Alicia to first place."

Alicia's eyes flashed. Dylan nodded understandingly to Kayla, "Oh." Claire nervously giggled.

Dylan turned to Massie and asked, "What are your plans right now?" Dylan was trying her hardest to pretend to be curious, "You already earned the title of being America's most adored actress."

Massie smiled sweetly and replied, "Actually, I have an announcement to make," Massie paused for effect, "Claire, Alicia and I are forming a girls singing/dancing group," There were "oohhs" and "ahhs" in the audience.

Kayla's mouth dropped open,_ was this for real? Massie Block, Claire Lyons and Alicia Rivera, forming a group? This was so not happening! _(In Kayla's thoughts)

"So, we'll be back in 5 minutes!" Dylan grinned at the camera set and snapped her fingers.

Massie aimed her big amber eyes so that they were directly staring at Kayla's grey ones, and Kayla refused to meet Massie's eyes; instead she stared into Alicia's big chocolate brown ones. Alicia gave her a sly smile and widened her eyes; she was good at staring contests. Kayla gave up because her eyes were getting blurry and misty. She was getting uncomfortable since Claire also turned her chair around and faced her so she was also staring at her. Kayla quickly used her grey eyes to plead Dylan to help her out. Dylan pretended to be oblivious to the staring and stood up to talk to one of her assistants. Kayla sighed and shifted her eyes to the floor, while twirling one of her bleached-blonde locks. Massie knew she was getting nervous and couldn't wait for the show to start again. She whispered something to Alicia and Alicia nodded at Claire. Alicia and Claire stood up and switched seats. Now Alicia was directly across from Kayla. Kayla fidgeted in her seat.

**Meanwhile in Derrick's living room, **

**_Josh and Derrick were both sitting on a sofa in the Harrington estate's living room._**

"_Dude!" Josh smacked Derrick on the arm, "did you hear what Massie just said?" Derrick nodded; he had and he was thinking about it._

"_If they do make a girls singing/dancing group, they'll probably be the most famous three girls in America!" He was stuffing buttered popcorn into his mouth._

"_Isn't that the whole point?' Josh pointed out, "but I think that Kayla girl isn't going to let their career go well," he continued, "she'll probably start her own group, and start competing with Massie's," he chuckled at that thought._

"_But she isn't going to end up on top," Derrick finished for him, "because Massie isn't the girl that gives up easily, she'll do whatever she could do to stay on top,"_

"_Ha! I'm imagining the two girls cat fighting," Josh murmured, his expression devilish._

_Then Josh started doing weird movements, pretending to be a cat, Derrick laughed so hard that his popcorn bowl slid sideways and all of the popcorn spilled onto the fancy red and blue rug. Derrick sighed and began to pick up the popcorn while crawling like a baby on the floor. _

"_The show's starting Derrick, you better get back onto the couch," Josh said after he saw the Daily Grind's theme and music go on. Derrick immediately jumped back to the sofa. _

_**Back to the Daily Grind Set,**_

"We're back from our break," Dylan announced. The four other girls sat a little straighter and smiled in case the camera zooms onto them.

"Just before our break, Miss Block informed us that she is starting a girls singing/dancing group,"

Kayla suddenly asked Massie, "So I guess you are dropping your acting career?" Her smile widened at that thought, after all, acting was what made Massie A-list.

"Uh, Kay-largh, if you haven't noticed, you are a _guest_ here and_ I _am the_ host_," Dylan commented. Claire giggled.

Massie was silent for a moment, then she casually replied, "Not necessarily, I can still act," Massie and Alicia both smirked when she saw the look on Kayla's face, "I'll just be a lot more unavailable,"

"Then what about you Kayla," Dylan turned to Kayla, "what are your plans?"

Kayla was caught off guard and stuttered, "Uh, well, I think I might enter a world-wide dancing contest,"

"You wouldn't win," Alicia said under her breath.

"Okay," Dylan's gaze landed on Claire, "Am I correct by saying that in your singing and dancing group, you'll be Main singer, while Alicia's Main dancer and Massie is a little bit of both?"

"No, the three of us are going to be equal on both singing and dancing," Claire said after seeing Massie's face, "though Massie would _always_ stand in the middle since starting the group was her idea," Massie smiled at her and nodded, indicating that she was graceful for what Claire said.

"Oh, well I know what you mean," Dylan winked at Massie, "after all, Massie has always been known for her ideas and wittiness,"

"That's why she's such a great alpha" Alicia and Claire chanted at the same time, they high-fived. Massie looked smug and Kayla rolled her eyes.

Dylan suddenly saw out of the corner of her eye the director signaling her to end the show, "Unfortunately, the time has been running pretty quickly,"

Dylan's grin widened, "This is the Daily Grind for you today, thank you for watching our show, and have a great day!" The show ended with a catchy song.

The audience started shouting for Claire, Massie and Alicia for autographs. Claire and Massie immediately strutted down to them. Kayla thought, _I need someone to backstab Dylan while I deal with Massie, Claire and Alicia._ _Alicia, Massie and Claire, you guys better enjoy your time being A-list, because you guys are going DOWN. _Kayla smiled mischievously when Alicia caught Kayla's eye smirked. Kayla knew that in a couple of weeks, she'll be the one smirking and getting the attention she deserves.

* * *

**Ooh, a little cliffhanger!! **

**At least 4 reviews or I'm not writing the next chapter!! **

**_NOTE: Please vote on the poll in my profile about the pairings!!_**

**Tracy Limeny would be in the next chapter. **


End file.
